


Tu Carta

by DuchessSunset



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Carta de amor, Cartas, Ever After High - Freeform, F/M, Love, Romance, caballero blanco, caballero rojo, chaseling, san valentine
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessSunset/pseuds/DuchessSunset
Summary: El día de los corazones sinceros se acerca mejor que nunca en Ever After High. Con una llegada de una nueva aventura, que Darling estará dispuesta a encontrar respuestas.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Chase Redford
Kudos: 1





	Tu Carta

En los pasillos del instituto de Ever After High, se encontraban llenos con los estudiantes al ser el receso. Todos hablaban con mucha calidez entre amigos y sus compañeros.

Allí se encuentran en un costado de los casilleros tres amigas, una castaña con muchos libros y dos rubias en un cierto casillero de una de ellas.

\- ¿Qué es eso Darling?- menciono Apple, quien se sorprendió al ver un pergamino que termino en el suelo, cuando la mencionada abrió su casillero.

-¿ah? Al parecer una carta?…- menciono Darling, levantando su ceja. Había pasado meses que ya no recibía alguna. Simplemente porque las rechaza, o las dejaba en objetos perdidos.

-de amor!!-grito risueña la castaña

-ay Rosabella!! –regaño a su amiga

-ay!!! Que maravilla que dice! – Apple siempre amaba leerlas, siempre le escribían de manera tan poética y romántica.

-Apple claro que no es de amor… -giro los ojos. La verdad ni siquiera tenía forma de carta romántica, la mayoría eran en forma de corazón, y algún ramo extravagante, además de un perfume impregnado en él. –es solo un pergamino, tal vez una misión!! – se emocionó al pensar una nueva aventura.

-…-sus amigas la miraban sin entender ese afán. Decidieron parar de insistir. Si ella afirmo que no era de amor, no lo era.

-bueno, nos vamos a clase si?? – dijo Darling guardando el pergamino en su bolso. Si lo leía allí, tal vez ambas la cuestionarían y preocuparía de que tan arriesgada fuera la misión.

En el salón, sentada en su lugar, se encontraba algo aburrida al escuchar nuevamente unos problemas sobre tela. Así que mientras su maestro seguía explicando, desplego el pergamino, tal vez era un mapa, una nueva aventura…

* * *

Querida Darling Charming:

Sé que esto es tonto, claro... escribir una carta de amor nunca fue lo mío. Y tú seguro tienes una lluvia de palabras que te enamoran...

Decir que eres la princesa más hermosa, ya te lo habrán dicho y sería inalcanzable repetirlo porque lo eres, decirte que te rescataría seria en vano, porque se perfectamente que te rescatarías tú misma, y eso me atrae de ti…

Eres absolutamente asombrosa, me encanta tu delicadeza y elegancia en tu esgrima. Verte montar en caballo, verte correr y verte libre con tus cabellos dorados... quisiera poder acompañarte y retarte una carrera... sé que me ganarías, pero no tendría dudas de que me divertiré y pasaría todo el tiempo contigo para poder crecer y ser como tú.

Quizás no puedo ser poeta, para llenarte de palabras risueñas, tal vez no sea tu príncipe azul, porque soy carmín y nada de la realeza, pero de algo estoy seguro, detrás de esa armadura te encuentras tú, mi princesa Azul. Una princesa valiente que rescatarías a quien este en problemas y tú me salvaste de caer, me abriste los ojos para cambiar mi destino, mi Heroína. Que puedo valer, que puedo luchar y no rendirme. Por eso esta carta, no quiero rendirme, quiero intentar y obtener tu amor, será lo más duro pero es un reto que acepto y moveré cada pieza después de tú turno, si mi caballero Blanco me permite, jugar esta partida.

En prácticas de esgrima, olvido el tiempo y los problemas, lo cual es imposible estando en Maravillas. Pero nunca olvidaré a mi rival, aún estando en un país loco, y pierda la cabeza, porque ya la perdí por ti.

Con un sincero detalle, y expresando mi gratitud, a aquel caballero Blanco que atrapó mi corazón.

Pd. Seguro no sabes quién soy, recibes tantas cartas que seguro me perderé en ese montón... pero seguiré intentando.

* * *

A leer esas palabras, termino sonrojada. Las 3 cartas que por primera vez tuvo, las leyó más los resúmenes de Apple, esta carta las superaba por toda palabra, esa caligrafia delicada, ordenada, palabras que demostraban tanta sinceridad de sus sentimientos, como también demostrar en como la conoce...

**Princesa**

Era una palabra que no le gustaba mucho, pero alguien le cambio un significado por ella. Una princesa puede ser valiente, una heroína, y no tiene temor a enfrentar cualquier adversidad.

**Riesgos**

Aun tenia conflictos en eso, lo intentaba siempre, pero su familia no estaba orgulloso de eso. Solo sus amigos mas cercanos sabían de su secreto, el ser caballero blanco.

Suspiro. Oh si suspiro, la primera carta que la hizo suspirar, sonrojar.

Volviendo a la realidad, miro a su clase, al pizarrón era un nuevo ejercicio simple. Lo resolvería tan rápido como siempre. Pero ¿Cómo resolvería este nuevo problema?? Aun no sabía la respuesta correcta.

Mordió sus labios rosados, tomando su pluma sin saber que responder a todas esas palabras que la dejaron sin habla.

Aun no se convencía a sus palabras. No sabía que responder exactamente. Ahora tenía miedo. Miedo a su rechazo. A que se ría al no poder responder una carta de amor. En clase de damiselas en apuro, claro que le enseñaban en cómo se respondían. Pero siempre eran palabras que para ella eran vacias. “oh querido príncipe, ven sácame de la torre” o “ ohh mi adorado príncipe, acepte este pañuelo como muestra de mi amor”. Si aprobó, fueron por repetir esas mismas palabras. Nunca pensó que fueran útiles. Pero ahora estaba en aprietos. ¿Como responder una carta de amor?? una carta donde ese alguien le profesaba un amor sincero.

Podría pedir ayuda a Apple, pero, no quería. Ella tal vez tenga palabras. Pero no serían su propia voz. Tal vez debió leer con tranquilidad otros cuentos románticos. Como el de rosabella, tal vez.

Pero allí estaba caminando sonriente con Alistar. Esa misma persona, que no tenia ninguna duda de que era él. Estaba mirando a todos lados. Y si la estaba buscando?? Sonrrojada, otra vez. Es Chase Redford, no dudaba ninguna de esas palabras, eran calidas, suaves, comprensibles y sobre todo carmín. Ese caballero de apoco se fue ganando su corazón. Estar juntos en esgrima, practicas en horas libres, incluso partidas de ajedrez.

-ho hola Darling!! –dijo nervioso. Tal vez él ya esperaba su respuesta, pero ni ella sabía que decir. Menos al estar rodeada de tanta gente. Tan rápido metió sus cosas en el casillero, cerrando su puerta. Haciendo que no busco nada allí dentro. Tal vez así tendría tiempo en pensar una respuesta digna de una princesa heroína como él la definia.

-bueno, con Bunny me ire! Adiós!- trompezo sus palabras Alistar que saliendo tan rápido. Dejando a ambos solos.

-se fue rápido! –dijo Darling sin saber que más decir.

-oh si! Es que ya sabes, esta loquito por Bunny jeje

-jaja entonces hoy no tendremos que ir al club de ajedrez?

-pues al parecer no, ¿que tal algo de esgrima?? – dijo acariciando su mentón pensando en otra posibilidad

-me encantaría!!- sonrio, pero allí cayo de cuenta, no podía, no podía, porque tenia que pensar en responder su carta! Y todavía incluso él podría pedir su repuesta allí. No podía. Aun no sabia su respuesta. –ah olvide, tengo que terminar unas tareas de damiselas en apuro. Lo siento. ¿Otro dia? – rápidamente menciono, le agradaba su compañía. Chase la trataba con mucha confianza, le sacaba sonrisas como tambien aprendían nuevas habilidades.

-me parece bien Darling, nos vemos! –le sonrio con su encantadora sonrisa de siempre.

Ella le sonrio se marcho.

Chase solo suspiro al verla irse, decidió dejar una pequeña hoja dentro del casillero. Hasta que de la nada llego otro muchacho.

-que hay! Esta es la fila?

-fila?? Para que?? –pregunto sin saber a que se referia.

-uhh al parecer seran muchos!! Muchachos, me parece bien que hagan fila, los que terminen, marchence para que los demás dejen –sonrio Apple

Allí vio, como cada muchacho dejaba un sobre, con un corazón.

-kyaaa – grito una rubia con emosion .- Darling tiene mucha suerte!! Mañana su casillero estará repleto de cartas de amor! –sonrio Apple, afirmando su postura

-de amor? – pregunto confundido

-aja! Mañana dia de los corazones sinceros!! Ahhh mañana traere algunos de mis enanos para que nos ayuden a ambas, espero que este año no las tire como siempre.

Chase miro la fila, era más o menos 20 chicos, miraban sus cartas, incluso la besaban. Habia uno que otro con ramos de flores.

-sigo sin encontrarla! –menciono Alistar, quien llegaba agitado.

-será mejor no buscarla, no sabía que tendría tanta competencia. – decepcionado como aun impactado en como cada muchacho dejaba un sobre dentro del casillero.

-no te rindas amigo!! Ella tal vez ya haya encontrado tu carta! – animo

-lo dudo.- se desanimó bastante, no habría posibilidad de demostrar sus sentimientos por ella.

* * *

Un día nuevo llego, y Darling no supo que más decir al ver su casillero repleto de cartas y flores.

-olvide que dia es hoy! –suspiro molesta. Era día de los corazones sinceros. Y eran demasiados. Se preguntó si no estaría alguna de él. Porque no quería tirarla.

-ahhh al parecer me ganaste!! – le sonrió Apple, quien tenía unos ramos en sus brazos

-preferiría que no- aunque era competitiva, prefería perder en estos casos. frunció el seño ya no habría opcion. – ahhh Apple, tus enanos…

-no hay problema! Te ayudo con eso, también si quieres les digo que las lean y las respondan! Son demasiadas! – le sonrió con delicadeza, mientras unos muchachos solamente le dejaron a blanca unas flores.

-no hace falta Apple, solo que la lleven a mi castillo. – no queria que aquellos enanos estén leyendo esa carta que esperaba con ansias.

-fantástico!! –le sonrio mientras se marchaba.

Allí lo vio a Chase, quien venia sonriendo con torpeza, no pudo evitar reírse en como se encontraba. Muchas chicas iban y le entregaban alguno que otro chocolate. Tal vez con eso podría dar su respuesta. Pero era mala cocinando, y si le pedía ayuda a su madre, seguro le preguntaría quien era el misterioso príncipe.

-Chase! –saludo sonriente. Con eso muchas de las chicas se marcharon, él suspiro con alivio.

-gracias por salvarme! No sabía que fecha era hoy y me sorprende mucho esto –rio nervioso, señalando unos chocolates que no pudo rechazar.

-en el país de las maravillas no hay san Valentín? – le resultó extraño lo que le mencionaba, ya que recibió su carta.

-pues, hay un día de corazones, pero más bien es el día de la reina, jaja –rio

-jajja

-pero no un día como este que este enterado. No pensé que me regalarían tantos de esto. –fruncio el seño

-bueno los tienes para todo el año

-tú también? – dijo mirando su casillero lleno

-ah eh si… son demasiadas flores. No sé qué hare con ella. Es un fastidio lidiar con esto.

-ah..-suspiro dijo al ver qu enserio eran demacias.

-si quieres te puedo ayudar a sacar esas calorías de chocolate – señalo su regalo

-seria bueno! – le alegraba que ella quiera pasar tiempo con él

-Darling!!! Me olvide de la fecha!!! Y no hay chocolates!! Tú no tienes!?!? –grito desesperado Daring, el hermano mayor de la rubia.

-no hermano, por primera vez no hay chocolates en mi locker, y no los hice, ademas mama siempre te los prepara y te avisa!!-le regaño

-lo se!! Pero me olvide!! Rosabella!! ¡Ya no sé qué regalarle!!!

-si quieres, puedes llevarte los míos, no soy tan fan del chocolate

-encerioo!!? Gracias!! Pero tu damisela??

-ehh?! no tengo, además no sé si le guste estos detalles…- no termino de decir, porque Daring se las llevo tan rápido. Estaba nervioso.

-disculpa a mi hermano, siempre tiene problemas estos días. Uff rompiste varios corazones.

-les negué amablemente, pero insistieron. - les avise que ya mi corazón tiene dueño – pensó sonriente

-¿no te gusta el chocolate??

-no, nunca lo probé, mi madre nunca me dejo comerlo porque tiene mucha azúcar

-pero si es delicioso!! Te lo estas perdiendo!! –le regaño la rubia.

-bueno, tampoco le quería dar ilusiones a esas chicas... –menciono sin importancia –creo que merecen algo mejor.

* * *

Al poco termino la clase de cocina, tenían que hacer unos chocolates, Darling por primera vez algo estaba a su lado. Le alegraba mucho prepararlo, porque tenia a quien regalarlo, aunque temía que él lo rechace como las demás. Y si no, no era el momento. Tal vez no lo era. Así también alineaba sus ideas, y pensamientos en aquella carta sin respuesta.

Apenas sonó la campaña, muchos de los enanos cargaban las cartas de Darling en una carretilla a la salida. solo esperaba que la de Chase no haya quedado atrás o perdida como menciono en su carta.

-señorita Darling??- menciono el enano

-eh? Si??

-encontré esto, como no es una carta, pero tiene un mapa, creo que es de usted

Tomo aquella nota, era un croquis, exactamente un mapa.

**_Te espero a las 17:30 C.R._ **

-muchas gracias!! –agradeció al enano. Tomando esa nota como si fuera lo mas preciado. Porque lo era. salió como pudo. Eran 30 minutos, asi que debía apresurarse.

* * *

En el campo, se encontraba un caballero sentado suspirando, había perdido su carta. La segunda carta también en aquel montón. Aunque esta última no lo era, solo marcaba un reto para que llegue. Darling no iba a llegar. Eran demasíados regalos de otros tantos muchachos, que era muy seguro está perdida, o ya en la basura.

Claro que era absurdo, cartas. debió pensar en algo mejor que una carta. Flores? Chocolates?? Invitarla a cenar como los demás lo estaban haciendo en ese día.

En ese campo tendría que dejar la carta, la primera que realizo, en ese momento le hubiera dejado su carta que le costo realizar, pero se habia perdido quien sabe donde. Realizar otra, claro que lo pensó. Pero al ver todos esos muchachos su plan se fue a la basura. Inclusive lo veía imposible pensar palabras para enamorarla, y que no termine en el cesto.

Ese campo estaba vacío. Ella no iría, se marcharía a su castillo. Como odíaba este día, san valentin o corazones sinceros. Como se llame el día, había arruinado todo. Pero debió pensarlo mejor, debió pensar que día era, que no era un día común.

Había pensado todo, desde el cumpleaños de Darling que disfrutaron ambos en caballos, además de tomar unos jugos locos de Maddie. Ya estaba decidido a confesar su amor. pero aun así era difícil. Alistar lo animo, ya salía con Bunny.

-Aja! ¿Llegue a tiempo?? – Sonrió con entusiasmo, la rubia quien pensaba. Estaba con una pose de heroína y orgullosa de llegar.

-Ho hola…-se sorprendió al verla, se levantó para verla mejor, ella encontró su nota!!

-hola Chase –sonrió tímida… no quería verse así, pero no pudo evitar estar nerviosa, pero no era la única… él temblaba como gelatina.

Él estaba más que nervioso, encontró su nota, y allí estaba que diría?? Todas sus practicas en su espada, terminaron en el olvido!!. Tal vez Darling no le interesaba mucho estar allí con el, tal vez no se había expresado como debía, tal vez solo pensó que era un reto, o alguna tarea, como también otro muchacho. Pero ella no estaba sorprendida con encontrarse con él.

-así que esta es tu nota? – dijo mientras señalaba una pequeña hoja, con una delicada caligrafía.

-amm pues, sí. Como ayer no pudimos. Aunque seguro estas ocupada, por las demás cartas y…

-descuida. No me interesa las demás cartas, por suerte encontré la tuya, como también esta… - dijo sacando el pergamino que lo reconocio por la cinta roja.

-mi pergamino! –dijo sorprendido –yo… lo había perdido!! –dijo avergonzado – no lo había terminado, así que pensaba en preguntar unos consejos a Daring, pero la perdi! Y Darling, yo

-pues me alegra que no hayas pedidos consejos. Es muy tú, lo supe al leerla carmín.

-…-Chase estaba sonrrojado –mis disculpa si no aceptas mis sentimientos, no quiero perder tu amistad. – cerro sus ojos, nervioso.

-nunca fui buena en responderlas, no de manera sincera. Seguro notaras que no es tan cursi como piensas, pero esta es mi respuesta, no soy buena respondiendo la verdad… soy malísima - Darling le entrego un nuevo pergamino, pero con un listón azul.

-me encantaría leerla – le sonrió.

\- También te traje un chocolate, es amargo, las demás chicas me ganaron al saber que chocolate es dulce. Es para que lo pruebes si lo deseas. Espero que sepa bien, es el primero.

-Darling, gracias. Acepto sus regalos con mucho aprecio yo… -aun no sabia que decir, porque simplemente no sabia su respuesta, si aceptaba sus sentimientos.

-mejor leela luego? si?- estaba con un leve sonrrojo, así que no dudo en incomodarla más. La conocia.

-bueno... si tú lo dices….- ahora se había vuelto incomodo… tal vez en la carta respondía cosas que no correspondía… nuevamente estaba inseguro. Darling es muy inalcanzable, ella era todo lo que esperaba de una mujer, ella lo era todo.

Chase abrió aquella caja roja donde contenía los dulces y saco de allí un chocolate, estaban muy bien presentables y decorados. Probo uno y murmuro

-esto, esto es sabroso!!- menciono sonriente – es delicioso!! Gracias Darling!

-y eso que no probaste los más dulces! Viste que es rico –le regalo una sonrisa cálida

-mmm demasíado! Muchas gracias Darling! – agradeció nuevamente – come conmigo.

Ambos se sentaron, primero Darling quien sonrió inclinándose, y él hizo una reverencia elegante, sentándose a su lado. Aquella caja, estaba en medio, Chase le ofreció y ella gustosa acepto. Le comento que debió traer un poco de leche para endulzarlo un poco.

-jajaja –reían ambos, estaban disfrutando la tarde, que tenia un cálido atardecer. Habían olvidado su inseguridad, como también su confesión y su respuesta.

-Jajajja –empezo a reírse mas fuerte Darling

-que ocurre?? –pregunto al verla riéndose tan así

-Jajaja tienes chocolate!! Si que te gusto no!!? Jajjaaja – reia divertida

\- discúlpame!! – dijo sonrojado, de una manera, buscaba una servilleta.

-a ver déjame limpiarte. Pareces un niño, aunque es tu primera vez no? Jajaja. – se acerco hasta él. Sacando un pañuelo, se acerco a Chase, acaricio y limpio la punta de sus labios. El caballero rojo, termino igual que su armadura, al estar cerca de ella, era realmente fuerte, haciendo que su corazón lata con fuerza.

\- Me divertí toda esta semana. Me gustaron todos tus regalos. – le sonrio coqueta.

-no hace falta, me alegra mucho estar contigo… y quise darte todos esos regalos, porque eres especial. – le sonrio

-Chase… yo… - silencio sus labios aquello la hizo sonrojar. - ahhh porque están difícil!!! – le era difícil demostrar sus sentimientos abiertamente, siempre se habia negado a expresarlos, pero allí estaba

-Ocurre algo Darling? Si es por la carta… y no aceptas mis sentimiento por ti lo entenderé, si quieres seguimos haciendo amigos, o incluso compañeros de esgrima, de batalla… Darling yo en serio lo entenderé…. – dijo tomando sus manos.

Darling levanto la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos azules, unas pequeñas marcas de sus ojeras. Tenia una mirada preocupada e insegura. Le sonrió para aportarle confianza que no tenia porque poner esa cara. Le gustaba su sonrisa.

Pero no termino de decir mas… Darling atrapo sus labios. Lo estaba besando, lo termino besando desprevenido. Que terminaron en el suelo, ella encima de él. Chase solo cerro los ojos, correspondiendo sus caricias, sus labios estaban dulces con un poco del chocolate amargo que se mezclaba con un labial dulce. Simplemente estaban incomodados por la posición, pero seguían sus labios acariciandose.

-… ya despertaste… - Darling saco sus labios, lo menciono al ver como él seguía con sus ojos cerrados y con un leve sonrojo

-al parecer no…-acaso estaba soñando? El Caballero blanco se acercó nuevamente.

-entonces te despertare nuevamente…-y lo beso de nuevo. El carmín, presiono su cintura fina acercándose más a ella.

Sonrió cuando se separaron, Darling veía con sus ojos azules. Mientras que unos metrones caian haciéndole cosquillas…

-Chase yo…-te amo…- menciono sonriéndole. Acaricio su cintura

-Chase yo también te amo!- dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-quieres quedarte a ver las estrellas??

-me parece bien!- dijo mientras acariciaba su mentón firme y le sonrió

.

.

.

.

* * *

Querido misterioso carmín:

Pensé que era un pergamino de nuevo retos, o compras…

Pero sin dudas me llama bastante esta aventura de tal misterio y quien escribió estas palabras. Me encantan los acertijos y estoy dispuesta a resolverlos, en simples palabras me atrapaste. No se cómo se responderá una carta de amor, nunca lo he hecho, parecía una pérdida de tiempo porque la verdad son demasiadas en responder… pero no quería dejarte en duda… en realidad me pareció muy original, ya no leer esas repetidas frases que no eran las típicas que me aburren, porque las tuyas fueron sinceras, aun sin ser poeta, cada verso fue admirado. Princesa, antes le tenía un significado negativo, pero al pasar tiempo contigo, me dio otro significado. Heroína. Tus palabras de puño y letra son admirables, aun sin ser poeta, eres asombroso escritor.

Conocerte fue lo más maravilloso, al fin encontré un digno oponente, un caballero que no me juzga, que admira mis habilidades, y está dispuesto a enseñarme, tratándome como igual.

No se cómo expresar mis sentimientos, porque si los tengo, no sé como decírtelo, por eso en palabras te digo, que te amo, amo lo asombroso que eres, admiro tu destreza, lo inteligente y ordenado en ajedrez. Aunque seas de un lugar tan maravilloso. Sin su locura me haz cautivado y me has enseñado a tomar un nuevo camino como caballero blanco.

Seria tonto, ya que odio las sonrisas de los chicos. No sabes cuantas veces estuve con mis hermanos con sus tontas sonrisas. Pero la tuya es única, brillante, cálida, coqueta y que te hace ganar confianza. Cuando te conocí, no sabía que me perdí tu sonrisa, pero en aquel baile, mis mejillas terminaron rojas, por suerte tenia un casco, quería odiarte, pero no habia razón, aun siendo mi rival. Sonreíste apenas mirarme, supe que eras agradable, y pasar contigo, me enamoré.

Chase Redford. Se que fueron tus palabras, porque estar contigo la paso tan bien, me conoces… eres el único quien me hizo sentir que estaba bien en que cambie mi destino, que estaba en lo correcto. En mi cumpleaños, fue alegría tenerte, fue un regalo, estar contigo, al fin pude disfrutar mi cumpleaños como quería.

Gracias Caballero carmín. Te agradece la princesa, o como me gusta que me digas, tu heroína. Caballero blanco para servirte y para amarte. Acepto tus sentimientos, porque me siento amada, protegida por tu manera de ser.

Pd. Te amo, Darling Charming.

Pd2. Si estoy muy cursi, o muy formal, perdón, pero es la primera carta que respondo. No sabes que cosas me haces hacer para expresar mis sentimientos.

El Fin es solo el comienzo...

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz san Valentín!! aquí un fic que realice después de leer un libro de Darling (que no termine y lo perdí en la web)  
> como amo estos dos personajes, como a la shipp, dije porque no publicarlo! XD 
> 
> le hice unas modificaciones, el que escribí primero, fue en el 23/10/20. esta en mi muro de facebook.  
> tambien estara publicado en wattpad como se encuentra aqui: DuchessSunset  
> sean felices por siempre


End file.
